Many operating systems, software frameworks, distributed applications, metric trackers, and programs include a logging system configured to record execution related events. Log messages may record events taking place in the execution of a system or application and may provide an audit trail that can be used to understand the activity of a system and diagnose problems. Log messages may also be used to understand the activities of complex systems, particularly in the case of applications with little user interaction, such as server-based applications.
Log messages may be created by inserting log statements into computer code. During execution of the computer code, the log statements included in the computer code and log data generated by the computer code may be output to a logging system that processes the log messages. The log messages may provide information related to particular executions of the computer code. Moreover, the log messages can be saved to a persistent medium so that the log messages can be analyzed at a later time.